Life-Force Manipulation
The ability to manipulate life-force, which is present in all living beings throughout the universe. A secondary power of Energy Manipulation. Used as the main power of the fifth element known as Aether or Ether Also Called *Life-Force Control *Quintekinesis *Quintemancy *Gamakinesis *Gamamancy *Mana Manipulation *Aether Manipulation *Life Manipulation *Quintessence Manipulation *Chi Manipulation *Ki Manipulation *Qi Manipulation *Chakra Manipulation *Aura Manipulation *Auramancy *Auragenesis *The Heart *The Fifth Element *The Main Element *The Prime Element (The names above include the basic names for this ability, for a full list see the list below) Other terms for Life-Force *Adur *Aether *Animus *Asha *Ashe *Aura *Awen *Ba (Ancient Egyptian Yu-Gi-Oh) *Chakra (Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden) *Chi/ Qi (Avatar: the Last Airbender) *Eco *Endless Magic (Umineko No Naku Koro Ni) *Energy *Ether *Haki (One Piece) *Hamon *Ichor *Inua *Ka *Ki (Dragonball, Z, and GT) *Life Energy *Maban *Mana *Manetuwak *Manitou *Megbe *Mulungu *Nen *Numen *Od *Orenda *Prana *Quintessence (W.I.T.C.H) *Reiryoku (Bleach) *Ripple *Seid *Sila *Sumesh *Teotl *Väki *Vortessence (by the Vortigaunts) Capabilities The user can manipulate the forces that allow life and magic to flourish throughout the universe, allowing some to control organic beings or to request assistance from the universe itself. Highly skilled users may be able to control their own Life-Force in order to live forever. Contrary to some belief systems Life-Force is usually invisible and contains no color, when manipulated properly the user may be able to contain it in a colored bacteria or energy. The most capable users are often microscopic bacteria or single-celled organisms. Limitations *May require a genetic connector to the source *Using too much life force may cause one to become exhausted, or die. Applications/Associations Controlling and manipulating Life-Force may include other Skills such as: *Life-Force Absorption *Energy Manipulation *Elemental Manipulation *Energy Constructs *Life-Force Constructs *Energy Blasts *Life-Force Generation *Platform Creation *Magic *Animation *Resurrection *Mediumship *Regneration *Healing *Aura Reading *Death Sense Absorbed Abilities *Flight *Telepathy *Empathy *Telekinesis *Clairvoyance *Invisibility *Animal Mimicry *Force-Field Generation *Power Erasure *Precognition *Teleportation *Nature Manipulation *Elemental Energy Manipulation *Space-Time Manipulation *Electricity Manipulation *Light Manipulation *Reality Warping *Power Augmentation *Chi Augmentation *Wallcrawling or Wallrunning It is belived that this ability is the building block to all Elemental Abilities Known Users *Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) *Verdona Tennyson (Ben 10) *Anodites (Ben 10) *Charmcaster (Ben 10) *Hex (Ben 10) *Adwaita (Ben 10) *Ben 10,000 (Ben 10) *Reimu (Touhou Project) *Son Goku (Dragon Ball/Z/GT) *Son Gohan (Dragon Ball Z/GT) *Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z/GT) *Piccolo (Dragon Ball Z/GT) *Tenshinhan (Tien Shinhan in English dub) (Dragon Ball Z) *Chaozu/Chiaotzu (Dragon Ball Z) *Yamcha (Dragon Ball Z) *Kuririn (Krillin in English dub) (Dragon Ball Z/GT) *Jedi/Sith (Star Wars) *The Boxes of Orden (Sword of Truth series) *Richard Rahl (Sword of Truth) *Beatrice (Umineko No Naku Koro Ni) *Eva-Beatrice (Umineko No Naku Koro Ni) *Ryu (Street Fighter) *Ken (Street Fighter) *Sakura (Street Fighter) *Akuma (Street Fighter) *Gouken (Street Fighter) *Chun Li (Street Fighter) *Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Ryoko (Tenchi Muyo!) *All ''Naruto'' characters *Lucario (Pokemon) *Ranma Saotome (Ranma ½) *Ryouga Hibiki (Ranma ½) *Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat) *Xing Bairong (Witch Hunter) *Lee Bairong (Witch Hunter) *Yue Bairong (Witch Hunter) *Visul (Witch Hunter) *Eunryu/Palgeuk (Witch Hunter) *Jedi Knights (Star Wars) *Toa Ignika (Bionicle) *Toa Mata Nui (Bionicle) *Will Vandom (W.I.T.C.H.) *Nerissa (W.I.T.C.H.) *All Vortigaunts (Half-Life series) *Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) *(All One Piece's Vice Admirals) *Shinigami (Bleach) *Elliot (El Goonish Shive) *Harry Dresden (Dresden Files) *Jonathan Joestar (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) *Joseph Joestar (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) *Seraph (Digital Devil Saga) *Scrappy Doo (Scooby Doo) *Tao users (Black Cat) Notes Gallery: Life-Force Manipulation Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Elemental Control Category:Manipulations Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations